Harry Potter and Death's Rule
by avatar junkman
Summary: As Harry Potter kills Voldemort's first body he is transported into another realm as Master of Death. After several years he comes back to earth as Death's master with powers untold and immortality to boot. He then pushes past Dumbledores manipulations and beats the Dark Lord at every turn. Smart Harry Witty Harry Darkish Harry Evil Ron Evil dumbles
1. Prologue

A large popping noise echoed in a secluded alleyway scaring hundreds of rats. After a while a disgustingly pale body cloaked in a black robes stepped out into the town and started walking towards a hidden home. The shady pale character saw a disgusting muggle run up towards him.

"Nice costume, mister!"

He saw the small boy's smile falter as he ran near enough to see beneath the hood of the cloak, saw the fear cloud his pained face: Then the child turned and ran away... Beneath the robe he fingered the handle of his wand... One simple movement and the child would never reach his mother... but unnecessary, quite unnecessary...

And along a new and darker street he moved, and now his destination was in sight at last, the Fidelius Charm broken, though they did not know it yet... And he made less noise than the dead leaves slithering along the pavement as he drew level with the dark hedge, and steered over it...

They had not drawn the curtains; he saw them quite clearly in their little sitting room, the tall black-haired man in his glasses, making puffs of colored smoke erupt from his wand for the amusement of the small black-haired boy in his blue pajamas. The child was laughing and trying to catch the smoke, to grab it in his small fist...

A door opened and the mother entered, saying words he could not hear, her long dark-red hair falling over her face. Now the father scooped up the son and handed him to the mother. He threw his wand down upon the sofa and stretched, yawning...

The gate creaked a little as he pushed it open, but James Potter did not hear. His white hand pulled out the wand beneath his cloak and pointed it at the door, which burst open...

He was over the threshold as James came sprinting into the hall. It was easy, too easy, he had not even picked up his wand...

"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!"

Hold him off, without a wand in his hand!... He laughed before casting the curse...

"Avada Kedavra!"

The green light filled the cramped hallway, it lit the pram pushed against the wall, it made the banisters glow like lighting rods, and James Potter fell like a marionette whose strings were cut...

He could hear her screaming from the upper floor, trapped, but as long as she was sensible, she, at least, had nothing to fear... He climbed the steps, listening with faint amusement to her attempts to barricade herself in... She had no wand upon her either... How stupid they were, and how trusting, thinking that their safety lay in friends, that weapons could be discarded even for moments...

He forced the door open, cast aside the chair and boxes hastily piled against it with one lazy wave of his wand... and there she stood, the child in her arms. At the sight of him, she dropped her son into the crib behind her and threw her arms wide, as if this would help, as if in shielding him from sight she hoped to be chosen instead...

"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!"

"Stand aside, you silly girl... stand aside, now."

"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead "

"This is my last warning "

"Not Harry! Please... have mercy... have mercy... Not Harry! Not Harry! Please I'll do anything..."

"Stand aside. Stand aside, girl!"

He could have forced her away from the crib, but it seemed more prudent to finish them all...

The green light flashed around the room and she dropped like her husband. The child had not cried all this time. He could stand, clutching the bars of his crib, and he looked up into the intruder's face with a kind of bright interest, perhaps thinking that it was his father who hid beneath the cloak, making more pretty lights, and his mother would pop up any moment, laughing

He pointed the wand very carefully into the boy's face: He wanted to see it happen, the destruction of this one, inexplicable danger. The child continued to stare with luminescent eyes so like the green of the Killing Curse, it was so inexplicably irksome, It's eyes overpowering his very soul, he couldn't stand looking at his possible bane anymore.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Then the most impossible thing happened the curse as it hit the boy rebounded towards him, Voldemort's eyes widened fearfully, as it shattered his soul's connection to his mortal body. He screamed in agony as the boy fell down onto his bed, unconscious, he looked around with something akin to eyes but more like sensing colors in every direction. Then his soul fled out into the cool black night of Halloween while the insides of the house crumbled to pieces and Harry Potter vanished with a resounding crack and a huge flash of white light.

A little child no younger than seven years old woke up in an other worldly room that was colored pure white in every direction. He knew he had been there for years and yet, seconds before he was an infant. The child could not wrap his mind around this annoying contradiction. He stood up and looked around thinking that it was horribly odd that there was nothing here. He started to think he could be dead, because he remembered that the green light he was hit with had killed his parents so it must have killed him, when all of a sudden a loud rasping voice spoke.

"You are not dead young master."

He turned around and looked at the source of the voice and then recoiled in fear. The entity that hunched before him wore a long black cloak that looked like a moth had eaten away at it. It's face was white as marble and it had black endless eyes that seemed to swirl and swallow the light around it's face. The male looking character had a long brown beard surrounding an aristocratic face.

"Who... what are you?" the boy spoke in a soft almost fearful voice

"I am that which nothing escapes I am... Death" Death spoke with a whisper. It stood a little taller. "And you are my master." Death continued in a louder voice.

"So I am the Master of Death that sounds very catchy." Death gains a twinkle in his eye "But why am I seven years old and how did I become your master?" Harry asks

"The reason you are seven years of age is possible because I needed you to be and, time flows rather oddly here. The reason you are master of me is because of the Deathly Hallows... even though it was rather odd how you acquired them." Death contemplates

_Flashback_

* * *

_A boy with jet black hair and killing curse green crawls along a red and orange carpet over towards a man with the exact same face except with hazel colored eyes and an air of ever present laughter about him. He holds in his hands a beautiful cloak._

_"Oh James look at little Harry he is trying to get the cloak." A mother with auburn hair and the same green eyes as the little child cries in delight._

_"Oh! you're not getting this cloak my boy." The man laughs deeply then sadly he stops and takes on a somber expression and asks. "Lily how is your research going?"_

_"I think I've found a very useful spell it called the Fidilius Spell it takes the secret of a dwelling and hide it in the soul of a person called the secret keeper." Lily explains while walking into the kitchen with James._

_Harry continues to crawl towards the cloak the now lies forgotten on the floor where his parents left it. As he touches the cloak a loud gong is heard in the ears of the child then a small trickle of liquid looking energy is sucked into the child and he falls to the ground unconscious._

* * *

_Flashback ends_

"That is how you got to own my cloaks power." Death whispers.

"So I could turn invisible and no one would ever find me." The boy asks.

"Yes."

"So how did I get the rest." Death begins again.

_Flashback_

* * *

_"James" A horribly old voice asks. "I need to show you something."_

_"What is Dumbledore I've got Harry to watch over here." A brown haired man says in a English accent._

_"Well than bring the boy along." He says in grandfatherly tone._

_Both adults walk into James' office and sit down in chairs facing each other. The old one has a long white beard that touches his stomach he has half mooned spectacles with blue eyes. _

_"James I need your basilisk venom to kill this dark magic filled ring." _

_"Why, what is the magic used in it?" James asks._

_"It is called a horcrux it is used to store part of the soul into a container and make your soul live on while your body dies thus making one immortal unless you destroy all these objects." The Headmaster states while James gasps I horror. _

_"Who made them Headmaster."_

_"I think we both know the answer to that James." The Headmaster adopted his grandfather persona._

_"You know who, hopefully he only made that one."_

_"Yes I do believe you're right however I believe for personal reason that he made more than one." James formed a disgusted face._

_"What monster could possibly do this to himself." James asked disgustedly_

_"Now, now James this is Voldemort we are talking about here it is obvious that he was a monster before this came to light." Dumbledore spoke in calming voice._

_"Then I'll go get the venom at once please hold onto Harry, Professor." James asked with resolve and determination in his eyes._

_"Of course James." Dumbledore says while James walks out to his potions room._

_"Now little Harry." Dumbledore say while bouncing the green eyed baby up and down. "I will be using you in the future for the greater good of me." The headmaster say the last two words below his breath._

_"Dumbledore I got the venom please set Harry on your chair I don't want him to get hurt." James says and as Dumbledore stands a little stone falls out of his pocket and energy from the stone siphons into Harry Potter's body making him scream and writhe until unconscious. Dumbledore turn his eyes widen and he bend back down to pick up the stone._

* * *

_Flashback ends_

"Well that had to be just plain luck." Harry states in disbelief.

"It was not young master." Death say in his rasping voice. "Now I will show you how you got the last thing this one was not nearly as exciting as the rest but still"

_Flashback_

* * *

_"Ah lily I need you to choose the secret keeper." Dumbledore asks_

_"Of course headmaster it took awhile for us to decide seeing as we all wanted Sirius but Padfoot Argued that Peter would be a much better choice because no one would suspect him so in the end everyone decided on Peter."_

_"Peter ah yes not very many O.W.L's but still pretty decent at herbology and astronomy." Dumbledore mumbled "Still don't know why I chose him as an apprentice." The Headmaster mumbled as lily was distracted by Harry jumping on the couch. Before she could stop Harry he jumped on the headmaster and grabbed his wand then he preceded to wave it around making papers fly around in a circle. After he had calmed down some he dropped the wand and Dumbledore with a fearful look on his face picked up and said. "Well lily I must be off things to do you know." Dumbledore fled the house, when he reached the edge of the wards he dissaperated to Hogwarts._

* * *

"That is how you became my master Harry Potter." Death spoke in an ethereal tone while point his finger at him.

"Ok, man I am lucky." Death chortled

"Maybe, probably not because you now must begin training


	2. The Bad Lie

An old man woke up to a loud horn like noise that echoed across his living quarters and office. He had long white beard reaching past his chest and he wore half moon glasses and had twinkling blue eyes.

He crawled out of bed and walked down the brown mahogany steps into a large office with thousands of old headmaster and headmistress paintings. His chair is made of mahogany wood, the same wood as the rest of his furniture. He sits down at his table and looks at all of his strange instruments that are made of a silver material and blaring loudly.

"Well that is odd why are they all beeping so loudly." Dumbledore wonder out loud. In a sudden leap of realization he jumps up and runs to his fireplace and grabs some silver powder, where he then throws it into the fire place yelling "Bagshot's Griffin Place."

Five seconds late a huge poof of green fire lights up another fire place and out stumbles the old headmaster. "Albus." A wrinkly old prune of a lady tries to shout. "What is the meaning of this, why are you here so early."

"Bathilda I'm sorry I had hoped you would still be in bed, but I can't have you remembering this." Dumbledore says sadly and he takes out his wand.

"What... Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore you'd better explain right now or else I will publish your love life to the wizarding world faster than you can say Godric Gryffindor." Bathilda shouts in old granny voice.

"I am sorry Bathilda but it is for the greater good that you don't remember I was here." He explains softly. "Obliviate!" A silvery beam shot out of The Elder Wand and hit Bathilda Bagshot erasing her memory of the last several minutes.

"Ummm hummm deee deee dumm." The old lady begins humming with a far away look in her eyes.

Dumbledore runs out of the house and into the cool sunny day of November the first. He slows down to a fast walk. Several muggles stare at him in his purple robes with shiny silver stars, they usher there children away from the "strange man," which to him, the great Albus Dumbledore is a huge insult.

He turns the last street and nearly stops cold, because before him completely in ruins is the Potter's house unseen by these mundane creatures around him. He continues inside the building ready to get his weapon and "savior " for the wizarding world. He sees the rubble around the child's crib, he sighs in relief as he notices nothing has hit the child's crib. He walks closer to it and peers inside, he gasps in shock as plan after plan crumbles around him. His mind lies shattered in disbelief because the boy has disappeared. _I must make the best of it I will have to use Neville and lie to the public about what happened here. _He thinks to himself while pacing the floor after coming to a decision he disapparates to the edge of the wards around Longbottom Manor.

As he reaches the manor he hears loud tortured screaming. He speeds up to a sprinting pace and stumbles into a room with Bellatrix Lestrange torturing the parents of Neville. "Tell me what happened to the Dark Lord you filthy little Blood traitors." Bellatrix screams. He whips out his wand and shoots the stunning spell at Bellatrix right before they stop screaming and lose there minds.

After casting numerous diagnostic spells on the lost couple he stands up to find Neville. He casts a spell to locate humans and it comes up positive in the male Longbottom's study. He walks through the manor to find the child, he finds him finally in a large marble room with a shield that has the Longbottom coat of arms behind a desk made of dark oak. The little baby boy is bawling on the hard wooden desk.. The child had blonde hair and brown eyes and he was maddeningly bawling his eyes out.

After calming the child down he went back to the parent used Bellatrix's wand to cast the killing curse at Neville's parents and then performed a complex memory change on Bellatrix to make her remember killing Neville's parent he than disapperates, after erasing all of his magical signatures, to the edge of the wards and walked back in. He gasped in pretend fear, bound Bellatrix Lestrange and took her to ministry explaining his way of events and presenting the memory of him gasping in fear and binding Bellatrix. He than presents the Longbottom boy to the world naming him the "Boy who lived."

He of course he than goes back to Godrics Hollow and happens to chance upon Sirius Black. A man with long black locks and the classic pureblooded grey eyes. "Ah Sirius tragic is it not that James and Lily died." Dumbledore pretends to comfort

"You! it's your fault they died how could you not protect them well enough, you bastard." Padfoot snarls with a look of pure loathing on his face.

"Ah I feared that this would happen." Dumbledore states with tone of sad airiness. "I am sorry Sirius. Obliviate!" Dumbledore cries pointing his wand at Sirius' face as he focuses on the prophecy and why they went into hiding. . He disapparates back to Hogwarts where he falls into Morpheus's land.

* * *

"Wait Death I have another question." Death sighs in annoyance

"What is it now"

"Do I get to be immortal cause you won't kill me?" Harry question with youthful curiosity.

"Yes you can't die" Death says with exasperation.

Footsteps echoed across the vast emptiness as they ventured through it Death seemed to know where they were going but he didn't see anything besides the whiteness. They had both wandered across the vast whiteness and had come across a large fluttering curtain held up by a large obsidian made archway. For Harry it sounded as though his mother was pleading with the dark lord to not kill him and he heard the killing curse being cast multiple times.

"This is the place" Death whispers. "You must step through and begin your training" He speaks in a foreboding tone.

"But... what does the training entail exactly." Harry asks quietly.

"You will learn magic beyond wizards kind capabilities. You will learn to judge souls by staring into there eyes and you shall be able to..." Death trails off with a far away look on his face.

"What was the last thing I can do" He asks.

"Nothing important at all, just something." Death whispers in his ever the same tone of voice. "Now let us begin."

He takes one small step towards the veil and then another finally accepting his destiny he takes on final step and pushes through the flimsy curtain. It felt like the whole front side of his body was being torn away from the rest of his body and pulled forward at extreme speeds. He could see random light here and there seemingly multicolored vortex. He could see a light ahead a very black light that seemed to suck the very light around him in, it was getting closer if he could scream he would have. Harry finally went through the black hole and stumbled around with all the grace of a newborn babe. He stumbled around a nice little wooden cottage it had several chairs around a full black granite table with several white glass cups and a window facing a twilight sky.

Death placed a bony hand on his shoulder which cause Harry so jump out of skin in surprise. "This where you will train in the art of judging souls."

"Judging souls, like a god does." The skepticism obvious in his tone.

"Yes" Death says with a laugh.

"Now I will show you the other two places."

"What why aren't we going to stay here and train until I'm ready to move on." Harry speaks with confusion evident on his face.

"Because, don't worry we will come back just not yet." Death says. They walk back to the portal only now the light at the end of the tunnel is a deep grassy green. As they exit he enters a large field of grass with a giant hill encircled by a Stonehenge looking thing. "This is a portal to the mortal realm it of course leads to Stonehenge." Death commented. "This is where you will learn ancient magic. We will start your training here."


	3. The real training begins

I have been here a three whole years learning ancient spells, and tomorrow is the final test to see if I am ready to move on to judging souls or the other thing that he still hasn't seen fit to tell me about. The first spell I had to learn here I bet is the one I'm mostly going to use I personally find it very useful. Oh here come Death.

"Harry for your test you will be going to the mortal realm and for my entertainment you prank the a high authority figure." I stand there in shock from what Death says he wants me to prank someone after all this time learning ancient, old, powerful spell he wants me to do something like a worthless prank. Honestly I feel like his mind has been deprived of simple cognitive abilities.

"What..." I pause for a few seconds gathering my thoughts. "Is wrong with your mind Death, pranking a high authority figure I bet Life is smarter than you." I had met Life a while back, I had of course instantly turned into mush

_"Harry we will be going to meet a old friend of mine named Life." I raised an eyebrow._

_"I kinda thought you guys would hate each other given that your both bloody opposites." I had picked up on British lingo even though I live in Death's place with no actual accents._

_"It's a stereotypical view Harry." The old geezer sighed. "Now we got to go through the portal to get to her realm." I grimace with unease at going through that damn portal._

_"Now come Harry to Life's realm." Dum old Death said while marching to the portal. The portal to Life's realm is a very bright green and the light at the end of the tunnel is a deep rose color._

_"Arg" I shouted as I stumbled out of the portal. Death as always walks out perfectly. I shot a glare at him which he returned with a raise eyebrow. _

_"Aw! Death how could of you to bring a guest." An angelic voice floated through the room. I turned my head towards the source of the voice and felt my legs turn weak, my hand grow sweaty and by thought to all but vanish . "And a mortal to how sweet." She smiled and butterflies exploded in my stomach._

_"Life... you should know that he is not just a mortal." Death whispered. _

_"Oh of course how could I forget he is your master." She smirked. At this point I had begun drooling. _

_"Oh how silly of me I forgot to introduce my self I am Life, and you are."_

_"H-Harry Potter."_

__Flashback-ends_

"Yes I'm sure she is a master but we still are doing something for my entertainment." He says turns around and walks out on me. Oh how I hate him, but still it might be fun only a little of course but still. I walk over to the library, and read up on several spells for tomorrow. I reached for a book called Ancient Magicks in Pranks. If anyone had actually read this book they'd probably think 'who would use magic for such a thing,' at least the purebloods would.

The fake sun wakes me up, from my sleep. I like any other child moan and groan in agony as the sun shines in my. As I finally gain the bravery to open them I notice that I'm sleeping on a book in the library. I immediately jump up awake and yell "Death when are we starting the test." I hear a faint whisper in my right ear.

"We already started it, your in the Hogwarts library the most extensive, boring for sure but still quite extensive." I shudder at the boredom, it is my one and only weakness to immortality, but alas we are here to play a prank on authority, so Dumbledork it shall be. I turn on my invisibility and slowly creep out of the library and out into the hallway. Where I walk through the hallway, catching snitches of conversation.

"Isn't Charlie Weasely so handsome."

"Yeah I know if only he stopped hanging around those dirty animals."

I wondered for a moment who Charlie Weasley was before I made a mad dash to the Great Hall. I stopped and my jaw dropped metaphorically down in awe as I stare at the ceiling that is beautifully enchanted to show the skies weather. I stopped staring as I saw an old man staring out at the children with irritatingly twinkling eyes. Then I walked along the walls stepping quietly so as to avoid attracting attention and made it behind the staff's table. Pointing my wand at the headmaster I whispered under my breath. "Frumenti vim pop" and then "Vocet cibum" while focusing on Popcorn. Thousand of popcorn pieces filled the air around me and after a seconds delay fly towards the headmaster. Suddenly I formed a rather nifty idea involving the popcorn I silently hiss. "Cibum Disputatio" while once again focusing on the popcorn. The popcorn surrounded the headmaster and started to yell at him. "How dare you eat our comrades dirty little bearded man." Silence reigned before every child and teen in the Great hall squealed with laughter. All of the professors shot curses at the pour pieces of popcorn though I did notice Professor Flitwick smilling in delight, no doubt at the excelent charm work that it took to create talking pieces of popcorn.

Finally after ridding themselves of the last piece of popcorn which valiantly shouted at the Headmaster how he should shave his head bald before it too died. Sadly enough the Headmaster spoke with eyes secretly twinkling with suppressed rage at having been humiated so horribly. "Will whoever has done this please come forward." He asked in his faked grandfatherly voice. No one of course came because no one could have cast my brilliant charms. "Well than since that most entertaining fiasco interupted our halloween feast let us get back to it." He sat back down fumingly.

I decided to pay my respect to our dearly humiliated Headmaster and humiliate him farther I shot a hair removal jinx at him. Every child gasped in surprise as his hair suddenly dissapeard I cast another spell to make it appear to him and the staff the he still had his hair. After that finishing touch I dissapeared into the shadows and into the realm of Death.

"Well I must say you did well." You can hear the amusement in his voice.

"I happen to think I did great especially with the popcorn men. They fought valiantly." I wipe a fake tear from my eye.

"Well" Death says in a musing voice. "I thought making the Headmaster bald was a great idea especially making so only his staff can't see through the illusion."

"Ah! I do live to serve oh Death."

"Technically I'm the one who lives to serve considering... that well you are my master." Death whispers.

"Well whatever now we gonna move on to the next traning realm or what cause I am totally awesome passing that test with such ease." I say while pumping my fist.

"Yes making someone bald constitutes good things." I giggle in reply and leap through the portal heading towards that dark and grey land that I was at a year ago.

We both stumble out this time into the depressing atmosphere of this place. I feel as though I want to curl up into a ball and whimper till mommy comes, but instead I take a deep breath and stand up tall as can be.

We walk through the desolate place out of the cottage and onto the grey sick plains of this horrible place. As Death stops walking I notice a little hole in front of him, something seems to be coming through. Death snatch the thing and I realize that it is in fact real and not a figmant of my mind, he... I dare not mention it, but he is sucking away the only color the soul has. He finishes and throughs it onto the ground where it seeps into the ground, screaming all the way. I look in fright at what he just di.

"This is what you must do young master judge those worthy to pass on and throw the unworthy back into the ground, while stealing all that belonged to them." Death whispers.

"But." I wimper. "What if I can't do that. What if I can't steal a person's memory or emotions."

"Just give it a try." He walks around me touching my face a he goes around.

I step forward towards the hole as a little soul flits up. I see it's a child's. I grab it by the scruff of its neck and stare deep into his eyes. I see a childhood with pain and greef, being beaten daily, almost. All he wanted was nice parents he feels it was trully an accident what he did I look at Death for confirmation of what I'm about to do and ask. "How do I send it on."

"You must let go, and say words of comfort." Death whispers in his strangely comforting voice.

So I do what he says I let go and say. "It is okay what you young child did, your parents where evil now go pass into the light, paradise and meet your ancestors." A light opens up above him I can finally hear singing and the child floats through. The child waves at me right before it closes shut. After that another soul peaked its head through. I grabbed it by the neck and once again stared deep into a soul. This one had darkness lurking deep beneath it I saw a prison garded by something horrible worse than this realm I'm in now. I saw his life before and saw him torturing and raping families afterward killing them. I knew that I could suck souls dry and leave them to rot in the dirt from which they came. I sucked it's memories and it's emotions out and threw him onto the ground relishing in his screams.

"Now." Death smiled. "We can really begin the training. He says.

* * *

Hey anyone want to guess who the master of life is


	4. Accepting a Destiny

"So where are we going to train now." I asked

"Oh! yeah I lied we aren't going to train instead its time for you to go back to earth and prepare for things." Death said looking chagrined. "Now just walk through this veil and Vanish to Gringotts."

"Ok" I said with a shrug of my shoulder. I slowly stepped forward into the archway. I entered the portal and felt a jerk behind the navel and is whisked stomach first and into the magical world. Where I landed unceremoniously on my behind in the Department of Mysteries. I stood up dusting of my jeans while I go and take one step forward and Vanish from the dank air of the underground ministry.

I showed up right in a side alley splitting off of Knockturn alley. I then peeked my head out and looked around, seeing nothing I stepped out of the side alley and walked up the dank and dark alleyway. Finally after becoming invisible and escaping the old disgusting hags, werewolves and vampires. I reached Diagon alley. Where I picked up my pace and stepped into the shadow of the imposing snow white marble building called Gringotts, the wizarding bank. I stepped past the guards reading the warning.

" Enter, stranger, but take heed. Of what awaits the sin of greed For those who take, but do not earn. Must pay most dearly in their turn. So if you seek beneath our floors. A treasure that was never yours. Thief, you have been warned, beware. Of finding more than treasure there." Then I pushed the grand oak doors open, entering the large marble entryway of Gringotts.

The Master of Death walked with resounding steps through the goblin made hallway. Several goblins looked up from their work and stared at him. He reached his destination and asked. "Master goblin I would like to check up on the Potter Vaults."

The goblin he addressed stopped writing and looked up staring with beady black eyes. "And who would you be to claim any right to the Potter Vaults."

The child smirked and said with amusement. "Why Harry Potter of course." The goblins eyes widened, then he called for an assistant.

"You go get Griphook and bring him to me." The chief snarled in Gobbledegook the language of goblins. Several minutes later a young goblin came.

"Master Bogrod?"

"Griphook take Mister Potter to the inheritance testing room." The old goblin snarled. Griphook turned and looked at the boy.

"Come with me Mister Potter we will verify if your claim is at all true." The goblin sneered or at least it looked like he did with goblins it's pretty hard to tell.

The two beings walked through the grand building of Gringotts towards the inheritance chambers.

The inheritance chamber were mostly used for checking what someone inherited thus the name but they were also used for checking for liars trying to steel someone else's financials. "Now Mr. Potter you will drink a potion that the goblins have in stock here and if you are a Potter than you will glow a golden light if not a Potter you will experience and excruciating pain." The goblin finished with a scary looking smirk.

"I assure you Clerk Griphook that I am indeed who I claim to be." Harry said with a haughty look befitting only the most pampered of lords. The goblin sneered one last time in obvious frustration at being called a clerk than walked over to a shelf filled with hundreds of little bottles. He picked one out and gave to Harry.

"Please drink this and we shall see Mister Potter." The boy swung his head back with the potion at his lips and gulped it down shuddering only once.

"Bleh! Bloody Death that's disgusting" The goblin quirked it's eyebrow at the odd phrase. "Umm nothing seems to be happening." After which of course a bright light suddenly appeared surrounding Harry. The goblin screwed his eyes shut and turned around looking at the specially enchanted paper to see what appeared. The light finally disappeared and word started to appear on the paper.

_Lord Harold James Potter son of James Charlus Potter and Lily Anne Potter. Heir and Lord of Potter's Family, Heir of Black Family Heir of Slytherin's Family, Lord of Peverell Family, Heir and Lord of Gryffindor's Family, Lord and Master of Death. _

The goblin's jaw dropped open as he finished the last couple word he slowly turned and looked up at Harry Potter. "You know you could catch flies like Griphook." The boy laughed.

"There are no flies in the Inheritance chambers" Griphook snapped his jaw clacking shut with an audible snap. Than he appeared to calm himself and apologized for the goblin's mistake. " We are most sorry Lord Potter for the misunderstanding but it was understood by Gringotts that you where in fact dead."

"Oh no, there was no actual mistake, by all mortal realm standards I technically was dead." He explained hastily not wanting anyone to misunderstand.

The goblin blinked once in confusion looked up and opened his mouth. "Mortal realms?"

"Ah! Yes you saw the paper right as it clearly stated I am in fact the Master of Death." His eyes twinkling merrily. "Now on to more interesting matter I would like to know the state of the Potter Vaults."

"Of course Lord Potter." Griphook said after he finished gaping. "The Potter Vaults as of right now contain near five million galleons any more detailed and you will have to go down and open the Potter Vault."

"Than Master Griphook let us be one our merry way down to the Vaults." And he promptly turned towards the door and walked out of the room on his way down the coaster and along with Griphook.

"Bloody Hell I don't think I could ever take another ride like that again. Ohhh, Aghh!" Harry finished with a moaning and groaning.

The goblin grinned than said. "Lord Potter please place your hand on this part of the wall." He said with gesture to said part of wall. The portion of this wall and a hole surrounded by a gorgeous intricate design of a dragon with a thin metallic needle sticking out of it.

"Are you sure I really don't like thin pointy things sticking in me." He said looking at the needle with apprehension.

The goblin sighed and replied. "Yes Lord Potter." Harry grimaced at poke his finger on the needle drawing a drop of blood. A small key issued out from a little slot below the needle. He Grabbed it immediately and stuck it in the keyhole while the Vault recorded his magical signature.

A golden light shone through the crack while the door opened up revealing more and more of the Potter monetary assets. Once it opened the boy's mouth opened wide in awe of all the treasure in his vault. It had rubies the size of tennis balls and huge pile of gold along with smaller piles of knuts and sickles. Leaning against a wall was a beautiful looking staff of blackthorn wood with three cores inside of it as said by a sign near it. The staff cores were surprisingly dark, it had Threstal blood, a Basilisk fang and Dementor skin which in Harries opinion is kinda gross.

The two entities walked over to another wall near the entryway that had a magical sign that recorded the last withdrawal and any failed or tried withdrawals that were not supposed to be legal. Harry looked at the thing and read. "The Potter Vault have five million four hundred thousand and six hundred thirty-two galleons, five thousand sickles and one-hundred thousand knuts." He paused and whistled at his amount of wealth than continued. "Last withdrawal was August 10, 1980, the last withdrawal tried was June 21, 1982. A year after I left. Apparently by the Ministry of Magic." He rolled his eyes and snorted at the blatant idiocy of the ministry. Than returned to reading. "Last unauthorized withdrawal of five hundred thousand galleons by one Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore." Harry glanced at Griphook noticing an unholy gleam in his eye at Ablus' thievery. " Withdrawal was on October thirty first nineteen eighty-nine." He swore and mumbled. "Dang it now I owe Death." Griphook looked up at Harry in amusement.

"Master Griphook." He said adopting a tone of formality. "I hope that anything stolen of mine will be returned to this vault and." Harry paused only barely, an eager gleam and a slight smile appearing on his face before he spoke again. "That Dumblebore be treated as a Death Eater who broke into Gringotts and stole Nicholas Flamels stone."

"Of course Lord Potter." The goblin said in a voice that promised pain to the enemy.

"Now I request that we go to the Potter trust vault."

"Right away sir." Griphook proclaimed. They both than walked outside of the vault and boarded the cart traveling up to Vault 687.

Harry's trust vault had an oval shaped door instead of the perfectly circular door for the main Potter Vault.

Harry opened it with a small golden key. Once the door opened he walked in and immediately saw how much smaller a gold pile it was compared to the Potter family Vault. "Ok this is fine I'll use this vault until I reach seventeen." He said with a clap of his hands as if deciding it was final. "And I need a pouch or something that's tied to this vault so I don't have to keep returning here for money."

"Of course Lord Potter we have a moleskin pouch that needs a bit of blood and your key to this vault to link it."

"Than that concludes by business for today and we may now go back up to the surface." Harry states while turning on his foot and marching out of the vault and sitting in the carriage. Griphook slowly follows him out and activates the cart taking them back out.

After activating the pouch and leading Lord Potter back the main hall Griphook returns to Bogrod's side and exclaims in gobbledegook to him. "Lord Potter has many secrets sir, and we would do well to ally ourselves to him when the time comes."

Bogrod glances sharply at Griphook in surprise and than looks at Harry Potter. "Perhaps we shall Griphook but, until than we shall make sure he has the Goblin Nations best interest's at heart."

While Harry was exiting the building he heard the two goblins talking and he thought: _Ahh the wonders of Goblins thinking the Master of Death can't understand Gobbledegook. _

As he stepped out into the cold brisk weather of England he decided to get an owl for himself and walked into Diagon alley

At Eeylops Owl Emporium a young lady immediately spotted him and asked. "What a sweet young lad like you doing here? Where are your parents."

"I am here because I wish to buy an owl milady." The green eyed boy said with a smirk. Than he put on a downcast look and said in response to her second question. "My parent died during the war I now stay with an old family friend." He snorted in his head at that old family friend indeed.

"Oh you poor dear I am sorry I asked well you just carry on with your shopping dear." She turned back to the counter with a sad look on her face.

Harry immediately took off towards the back looking for a proper flying animal that would be perfect for the Master of Death. He looks around spotting brown ugly owls, black little crows that had a blue sheen to their coats and finally his eyes come to rest on a white snowy owl that's yellow eyes lock onto his. "Well aren't you pretty." He mumbles. "There seems to be something wrong with you though." Harry puts his finger on chin and his elbow on his other hand trying to find out what is wrong, than he sees it. A faint little shimmer around the owl indicating that the owl has a glimmer on it. "Ha! Oh I am a genius, figured it out bet you didn't think any one would little creature. Now what are you exactly?" He said.

He pointed the palm of his hand at it and murmured. "Aufero habitu." The things disguise started to disolve starting from it's head and slowly making it's way down to it's feet.

Where once stood a beautiful snowy owl now stood a black pheonix with eyes that are slightly more yellow than it originaly was. In fact it kind of looked like a basilisk's eyes. Suddenly I realized what the creature was, it was called a Basinix which in Harry's opinion is a rather stupid name. It was immortal like all pheonixes were. It's ancestors were in fact a basilisk and a pheonix of course. It's tears were known to completly stop someone's soul from passing on and than return it into it's body. The Basinix's head moved slightly to the side in curiosity as if wondering if why I hand't died yet. I than said to it. "You know little pheonix there is a reason I haven't died yet after all." I leaned in closer. "I am the Master of Death."

The bird's eyes widened almost imperceptibly and it let out a slight noise that instead of like a normal pheonix that filled you with hope and joy this creatures call made me feel cold and well more dead than I already felt. It lept from it's perch and landed on my shoulder and dropped a black and golden tear.

I lept up in surprise at a small bond forming between me and the bird. " What! why the heck are you becoming a familiar just because your a death bird doesn't mean you bond with the Master of Death." The stupid bird just stared stubbornly at me some more. "Fine." I sigh. "Just get back into your disguise and we'll leave." I turned my back on it and the owl was immediatly back in place.

I called out to the owner of the store. "Miss!"

"Yes little child?" The girl simpered.

"I would like to buy this white owl."

She donned a uncertain expression. "I don't know that owl has never liked any other person and most people return it almost immediatly."

"Well milady I am not most people." I said with a fake smile.

"Oh well than the owl cost ten sickles. Mostly cause no one else wants it." She developed a grimace and than said. "Just promise you won't bring her back she always gives me the creeps."

"Of course madam." I handed over the money and left.

Before I could make it out I heard the lady calling out to me. "Hey kid whats your name anyway."

I smirked in anticipation at what would happen after I made it known. "Why Harry Potter of course madam." I laughed at her expression of complete utter surprise, than turned around and left with the Death Pheonix following closely behind.

After I had made it out of the building and Vanished to Potter Manor and said to the bird. "Well little birdey here is my house the Potter ancestral manor." I stepped inside starting my new destiny.


	5. The Prophecy and Dicovery of a Name

Dumbledore sat at his desk in the Headmaster's office staring at his wand wondering why it had been acting up this past week. He knew no had stolen it from him, or disarmed him or anything of the sort that would take away his ownership. So he sat there contemplating what had happened to it, for in the deepest recesses of his mind he knew he needed it's allegiance to become the Master of Death. He had searched for the cloak after that night but could not find it. The stone that he had once thought was the Resurrection stone, was not, and now his elder wand had stopped obeying him.

He sighs once more in exasperation for not only did he have problems with immortality he also was having problems with Neville. The boy was to spoiled and arrogant and cocky so that when he failed his training he blamed it on the teachers. He didn't try to work hard at anything besides his fame.

Honestly sometime his life was just to hard to handle for a one hundred fifty something wizard. Even if I am the greatest wizard since Merlin. I feel as though I'm getting older which I have a brilliant plan only I could come up with.

This year The-Boy-Who-Lived is coming to Hogwarts and I have formed a great plan to lure Voldemort here, than have Neville confront him. The great thing is I get a Philosophers stone out of it.

A loud alarm is heard in the Headmaster's room alerting him to a staff meeting. Dumbledore gets out from behind his desk and walks towards his door. He steps out of his door and journeys down the spiraling staircase and passing the gargoyle that guards his office. He walks down the hundred and forty-two staircases.

In the staff room McGonagall, an old lady with a wrinkly face, was asking Professor Snape a sour looking face with either no expression on his face or a scow, where the Headmaster was. "When is Dumbledore getting here. He always is late."

"Probably not for another hour I bet he is talking to that little brat, Longbottom." Snape sneered.

"Severus don't say such terrible things about the poor boy." She scolded him

"Surely you don't see how spoiled and arrogant he is Minerva." He sneered. "How he defeated the Dark Lord I don't know."

"Well I will admit that he is a bit spoiled." Minerva grudgingly admitted. Snape looked at her pointedly. She huffed. "Ok fine he is a terrible child."

Snape smirked in triumph and commented. "I don't understand what Dumbledore see's in the brat he melt any cauldron he uses and that grandmother of his doesn't help matters at all parading the child around like a trophy."

"Augusta is entitled to a little bragging rights, why I bet any parent would do the same things."

Snape opened his mouth about to insult Augusta when the door opened and Dumbledore along with the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff entered the staff room and sat on the chair that circled a small table with drinks of Coffee and Firewhiskey.

"Well now that where all here can please figure out who we are hiring for Defense Against the Dark Art post." Minerva questioned.

"Well besides Severus." Snape glared at Dumbledore at the mention of his name. "We have only one other applicant named Quirinus Quirrell."

"That wimp how did he go from Muggle studies professor to possible Defense candidate." Severus sneered at Albus.

"Oh Severus you do know he took a trip to Albania he probably got the knowledge from there." Dumbledore explain calmly. "Anyway do believe we should hire Mr. Quirrell for the Defense Against the Dark Art post." Albus said. "All in favor?"

All four raised there hands knowing that they wouldn't be able to win the argument with him. Though Snape did so grudgingly. " Excellent." Dumbelore declared clapping his wrinkly old hands together and smiling in joy at how he got his way. "Now that it's taken care let's go about our business. Oh! and Minerva don't forget to send Neville's letter." He winked conspiratorially.

All of the staff in the circle of chairs leapt up and follow Albus out the door while most of them went towards the Great Hall the Deputy Headmistress went to her office to look at the list of names.

In the transfiguration teacher's office an woman with graying hair and wrinkly sat at a desk looking at a automatically updated list of entrees for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. While a green quill scratched away beside her spelling out an invitation to join the school.

Minerva Mcgonagall's green eyes scanned the automatic enrollment paper that had all the names of the wizards and witches that were going to come to Hogwarts.

As she slowly read up and down the paper she saw name appear, one that she hadn't seen in nine years, and her eyes widened dramatically. Than she fainted.

Albus Dumbeldore slowly walked up the stairs to the top of the north tower where his Divination teacher was. He always forced himself to visit her once a month incase she told any prophecies. Though he still hated her with a passion, she always smelled like sherry, still he just had to make sure nothing bad would happen to his plan.

He started to climb up the ladder that lead to Sybill's room. inside the smoke swirled in characteristic spirals before floating out the small open window. A creaking is heard and a side door is opened.

A horribly ugly woman one that looked like a large, glittering insect. Sybill moved into the firelight, and you could see that she was very thin; her glasses magnified her eyes to several times their natural size, and she was draped in a gauzy spangled shawl. "Ah Headmaster I knew you would come today." She said in her misty voice trying to mystify me

"Of course Sybill shall we set up the table now." Trying to distract her from anymore predictions. I conjure up a circular table and two simple chairs for us to sit on she goes over to a cabinet with glass doors to grab some plates for us to eat off of. All the while the smoke is swirling and escaping out the window. A loud clattering sound is heard like hail hitting on a metal roof and bouncing off. I jump up in surprise and immediately spot Sybill she is standing still just staring at the case while it's doors are swinging back and forth than she starts to speak in a rasping voice. " _The one that died but never left will return, and Death shall follow in his shadow. The darkness will cower before him, and the light shall seek to conquer one of the trio, the deceiver will be revealed. The New Town shall be freed from his bindings and Death shall be seen by all._

I feel a small smile coming on as I realized I had heard a new prophecy. Than I heard Sybill speak again. "Albus why are you smiling is something behind me that funny." She spoke with an curious expression on her face. " Oh! I broke that plates. How did I drop them?" She asked.

"Not now Sybill I must leave I just remembered something that I must do." I said in an imperious manner. Than I walk out of the room and out of the tower thinking about what I had heard. _Who is this person that shall make the darkness cower before him hmm. Ha! must mean that could be evil because it also says Death shall follow in his shadow. _I walk a little farther before stopping and mumbling. "But who this trio." I say this in a contemplative tone wondering who they are.

Since Dumbledore is standing there not paying attention to his surroundings he doesn't get out of the way when Minerva McGonagall come rushing into him almost nocking him over. "Minerva I am disappointed." He spoke in his most grandfatherly voice. "What caused you to run the halls in such a manner it is befitting of student not a member of the staff." She looked up surprised at hearing his voice. than she cried.

"Oh Albus you won't believe what name I saw on the schools enchanted student to be sheet." She said in her old voice sounding like she was horribly exasperated and tired at the same time.

"Well what name did you see." An odd feeling of dread was felt by Albus when she got a solemn look took over her face.

And than she said the name in her most serious voice. "Harry Potter." Albus got pale as a sheet of paper and almost fainted, all the while thinking back to the prophecy. Than his eyes opened wide and he fainted dead away


End file.
